


Pearls and Promises

by TCONilhilm



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Magic, Mermaids, Possible Character Death, Shipwreck, Slow Burn, dorks not falling in love till later, more tags to come, not sure on that one yet, possible 4 way?, possible incorrect mythos, possible other ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCONilhilm/pseuds/TCONilhilm
Summary: What started out as an innocent camping trip quickly turned into a nightmare for Stan and Kenny, alone and shipwrecked on a island they have to try to survive until people notice their missing. What seemed simple at first quickly turned into something much bigger, now the pair of best friends have to figure out how to balance the knowledge of this second world forced upon them.





	Pearls and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So not my first story but first time posting on Ao3, and this is only going up cause Im out of school for the summer, and currently writing the second chapter for this now that I have time. Either way hope to bring all of my stories over to this site eventually and hope you enjoy!

"Kenny? Kenny come on wake up- wake up please!" A black haired boy knelt over a dirty blonde shaking him, they were both drenched in water. Two jackets were lying next to them, and orange parka, and a brown zip up. The black haired boy seemed desperate to wake the other up as he started to shake him more violently. "Kenny- Kenny please! Open your eyes- do something!" He pulled his hands away as if they were touching fire when the blonde haired boy groaned and started to cough out water. "Kenny!" A hopeful cry sounded out as the blonde haired boy opened his eyes and looked up squinting from the sun.

"Stan..? Why, are you screaming?" He tried sitting up but was quickly pulled into a tight hug as Stan sobbed slightly.

"Y-You weren't moving! And I didn't know what to do- god if you hadn't woken up- I couldn't be alone here please." Kenny blinked in surprise and worry as he raised a hand to rub Stan's back as he looked around. They were on a beach pretty close to the ocean, a bit away from some familiar forest area...

"We're already on Mako? I don't remember docking... what happened?" Everything was really blurry... "There was our dads... some loud noise and then its dark. Did I fall asleep or something?" Kenny looked back at Stan and paused at seeing him tearing up and shake slightly.

"S-something... something hit the ship or something- we went flying and." Stan paused and rubbed at his eyes sniffing unhappily. "You hit the wall and went limp, our dads went- they went flying. The boat was going crazy and I tried to fix it but-" Stan let out a sob as he looked at Kenny who was watching him in growing horror. "I-I sent us into the cove near the island and you flew overboard from the force, I jumped out after you and dragged you to the beach. I-I don't think they made it Kenny..." Despite the pain in his body, most likely from getting thrown off a boat running at 20 miles an hour, Kenny sat up and wrapped his arms around Stan trying to comfort him.

"H-Hey come on, y-you don't know that for sure. And even so, we know this island, we'll be fine, people will come look for us." Kenny tried to give him a reassuring smile but Stan didn't seem very up for it as he just swallowed again.

"K-Kenny were suppose to be here for a two weeks for camping. How are we gonna survive a two week on this island alone? We only have supplies for one cause my dad was gonna drive back to pick up more on Sunday. I don't even know if the ship still has supplies, I completely crashed it." Kenny had to admit that wasn't the best sounding odds, he could always just die and he would wake up back home again but... No, No he wasn't going to die here and leave Stan alone. That wasn't fair to him, they would just have to survive this together.

"We'll find a way Stan. We know this island like the back of our hands and there's plenty around us, it might not be easy but we're going to live threw this alright?" Kenny looked at him seriously and grabbed his shoulders when he didn't answer him "Stan. We are going to make it threw this." His voice was harsh but it finally snapped Stan out of the shock he was in as he nodded slowly and swallowed.

"Y-yeah... Yeah we are... thank you Kenny." He spoke softly as Kenny smiled at him and helped them both stand up.

"I'd do anything to help you Stan." He said seriously before offering a kind smile, receiving one in return as Stan started to lead him back to the area where he crashed the boat.

"I'd do the same Kenny. Now lets hope I didn't completely destroy the boat."

"I bet you looked cool as shit driving it Stan."

Kenny smiled as he finally heard his friend laugh again from that. They would find a way to get threw this together, they always got out of situations that were life or dead didn't they? This time it wouldn't be any different, well one thing would, Kenny was going to survive during all of this. He would for Stan.

The boat was completely wrecked, but not as bad as they first thought. It had stayed right side up but it was caught and pierced with a bunch of rocks from the cove, Kenny shivered just looking at it, if he hadn't been thrown off and Stan didn't jump out after him... No he wouldn't think like that right now.

"We can climb the rocks and jump down to the ship, it seems pretty lodged on those rocks" Kenny said as they walked closer to the boat, Stan swallowing as he nodded, Kenny had a feeling he was thinking of the same thing he was.

"Alright, who gets on first though?" They looked at each other with worried faces before Kenny looked forward again.

"I will. If it's safe I'll call you over, I'm a good swimming so don't worry alright?" Kenny patted Stan before walking towards the rocks, Stan following slowly as his nerves got the better of him. He didn't know if he would ever be able to ride on a boat again after this.

Kenny climbed up with a bit of effort and lowered himself into the boat as slowly as he possibly could. When it didn't move under his feet he took in a breath and slowly started to walk towards the inside and down the stairs, he flinched at seeing the huge rock lodging itself in the boat and slipped past it, everything was a mess and there was some water but it didn't seem to rise past his ankles. Letting out a shuddering break he started to grab anything he could hold, packages of snacks, clothes, random tools he thought might be useful. He hurried out and threw the stuff to the rock before smiling at Stan.

"It's okay, seems pretty stable. I'll keep grabbing things so start taking inventory alright?" Stan blinked and swallowed before nodding as he started to grab the items and take them down to the beach to count. He placed things in groups to and started to make mental notes, he really wished he had his hat to pick at but he had lost it when he jumped into the ocean after Kenny... Stan could only hope that it would wash up to the shore some time soon.

Kenny watched Stan to make sure he was actually going down before returning to the ship and pulling the sheets off the bed to start packing more things in.

'Hope Stan's dad friend wont be too angry his boat got destroyed' That was the only reason they were actually out here, Randy had a rich friend that allowed them to go on a trip to this island twice a year on camping trips. No one really knew how they met, something about Lorde...

Kenny felt the floor shift under him and his heart nearly stopped as he quickly threw whatever he could into the sheet and ran out as fast as he could onto the rocks panting. Looking back to the boat nothing seemed to have changed but he could tell it wasn't as stable as he first thought it was. He hurried down to the beach next to Stan and dropped the blankets full of items.

"I felt the boat shift, we only go back there if we really need to." He said panting after running off the rocks, Stan looked at him in concern before nodding as he stood up looking down at the small piles he had worked on.

"Well we have the snacks and a few of the main meals, adding on to what you just grabbed. the blankets from the bed, and a few tools. Knives, silver wear, didn't seem to find the swiss army knife though... We'll make do, for now we just need to think of a way to start a fire. You didn't manage to grab a lighter did you?" Stan looked over hopeful as Kenny frowned and shook his head.

"It didn't pass my mind... I can go one last time to try to find one?" Stan frowned and looked up at him shaking his head.

"No way, you just said the boat was unstable, we'll just have to find flint or something..." He stood up and pushed all their supplies into a blanket and tied it up pushing it away from the shore and leaving the other blankets to dry out. "Lets stick together and start looking for wood and stuff." Stan grabbed Kenny's hand and started to pull him off into the woods. It made Kenny blink before his eyes softened and he walked beside Stan squeezing his hand, he must be horrified of all of this...

"Alright, good idea Stan." The pair walked off after that hand in hand as they looked around, the island had once been a fun adventure for them with their parents close by. Now it was a trial of life or death for them, and all they could do was stick together and try to play their cards right.

About two days had passed since that moment, Kenny was struggling to push a fallen log over one of the sheets they had to make a make-shift tent for them. The pair had spent the whole first day trying to make fire to make sure they didn't freeze when night came, they didn't manage to make one but they found the material for it, the nights were thankfully lukewarm so if they huddled together in a blanket they would be just fine.

It was going onto the third day and Kenny had managed to find the old river they use to play in to get water from, he frowned watching the stream pass by making his reflection waver. They needed a fire and neither of them really knew what they were doing with all of this... Kenny looked back to the direction of the boat still on the rocks and frowned biting his lip, sure they were doing okay, but they still had a long way to go... they needed that lighter. It was for the best.

He just had to be careful getting it. And make sure Stan was distracted so he didn't try to stop him. Kenny started to make his way back to the boat asking Stan to take over cleaning out the inside of the tent for the night, he agreed rather easily and walked off as Kenny took a breath and hurried off to the rocks again. He started to climb up grunting now that he was doing it alone and taking the long way to make sure Stan didn't see him. Once he made it to the boat he slipped onto the floor of the ship again and swallowed as he started to walk downwards, the water had risen up to his thighs now and didn't leave him with a very good feeling in his gut.

Slowly wading his way over Kenny grunted at his now soaked pants before he started to open each draw looking for the lighter, he grabbed whatever he could before finally finding the multiple small and bigger lighters and grabbed them with a big smile. He had to stop himself from jumping in joy and made sure he had every one before slowly making his way out again. Pausing for a moment to open a drawer and snatching some trash bags out of it before hurrying off the boat, he was at the top and heading back to the rocks before freezing at seeing Stan waiting for him with a glare.

"Uh, Hey I thought you were-"

"Get off that thing right now." Stan hissed cutting Kenny off, said boy swallowed and nodded as he hurried over to him and stood guiltily as Stan grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

"I knew you were going to do this, I fucking knew but I trusted that you wouldn't- damn it Kenny I can't loose you too! Don't go back there alright? I mean it this time!" Stan snapped over to look at him as Kenny swallowed seeing that Stan was tearing up, he stopped walking and pulled him into a hug looking down sick to his stomach.

"Stan- fuck I'm sorry, but I wanted to help. We need a fire and look- I'm perfectly fine see?" Kenny have him a weak smile as he stretched his arms out and took a step back, Stan didn't seem convinced though.

"I obviously have to since you're not! Just... come on lets head to camp and dry the lighters... we can start a fire later tonight." He said as he walked off gripping his shirt. Kenny felt his shoulders drop as he watched him walk off. He knew Stan would react this way but... he'd get over it.

It was for the best after all.

The third day passed by in nearly complete silence.

Stan was upset with Kenny and Kenny couldn't bring himself to talk with Stan knowing it was his fault he was upset. So the pair just interacted when needed, Stan keeping to himself and Kenny wishing he could wear his parka but they were using it to catch the water they boiled since it was hydrophobic.

So neither of them spoke and just moved on, Stan carving three notches into a tree with one of their knives to keep track of how long they've been here and how many days until people notice their missing.

As much as Kenny was hating it he was happy that nothing was happening to them, if they could keep this up then the rest of the week should go by fine, nothing from South Park following them here to make everything weird and life threatening. Just the ocean, island, him and Stan.

Kenny should have known to keep his mouth shut.

On the third night the pair had gone to bed early with nothing better to do, Kenny was sleeping with his back to Stan before his eyes snapped open as he shivered. He sat up and took a deep breath before frowning.

He could taste magic in the air.

It was a skill he realized he had after time and time again he died, when something weird was happening, involving magic and not one of the other kids just causing destruction, the air changed around him. It felt different and it left a strange taste on his tongue, usually he could tell what kind of magic it was from the taste and feel, but it was different this time.

He had never felt anything like this before, it was calming in a strange way, the air tasted salty like the sea, but also with a light hint of something sweet waiting at the end. The air was also damp, as if he was being dunked in water then patted down gently in apology.

Whatever it was, it almost felt like it was calling to him in some way, and he didn't trust it at all.

Pushing out of the tent Kenny frowned and looked around glancing up at the sky. The moon was full tonight making him blink, thinking back, none of them had ever been to the island on a full moon before. It was really pretty when it was in the center of the sky. Still, he was getting distracted from what he had come out here to do right now.

Kenny looked around and took a few more steps past the fire pit they had made with a frown, he couldn't tell where the magic was coming from... the general area wasn't enough this time. He started to walk into the forest area knowing it would be rather thin, seeing if it would get stronger or weaker, Kenny held his arms with a frown feeling cold right next to the ocean without his parka but he didn't think to grab it until now.

The air around him slowly got thicker and thicker until he was certain that whatever this was, it was coming from this direction. What he didn't understand was the lack of undertone from the sweet taste in the air, no matter what it always, always had a current of something nasty just behind it staining Kenny's tongue, warning him not to trust whatever it was. Maybe it wasn't from South Park if it wasn't malevolent? He wasn't sure what to think of this...

The further Kenny walked the more he felt like he was falling under a trance, whatever this way it felt so much more peaceful than anything he had ever felt before. He just wanted to see where this was coming from, the gentle noises of the ocean splashing on the shore, the wind blowing past him making goosebumps appear on his arms. Kenny just kept walking with a peaceful, yet blank look. He didn't notice when the floor underneath him started to change from sand to rock and he slowly climbed up a small hill. He walked forward closing his eyes for a moment as he let out a weak breath, his body relaxed without his consent, it almost felt like he was falling...

Kenny was snapped out of his trance and took in a hard breath as his shirt started to choke him and he was pulled back and landed on his ass looking up at a worried looking Stan.

"K-Kenny... you almost walked into a hole." Kenny looked over in shock and blinked before swallowing at seeing he was right. Kenny grabbed his head and shook it violently taking a hard breath.

The magic was gone now, faded back to wherever it had come from. Kenny looked up again feeling tired and being watched by a worried Stan who helped him back up to his feet.

"What was that? You didn't respond to me calling you at all." Kenny bit his lip and glanced back to the hole in the ground, where did it lead?

"I felt something... I wanted to see what it was so I started to walk. Everything blurred together and I didn't even realize that..." He grabbed Stan's arm and took a breath "There's something here Stan, something... supernatural." He said with a stern voice as Stan tensed up from it, he was just aware as Kenny with the weird things that went on in their home, while he never remembered Kenny dying he remembered other things. Things that weren't very good.

"Then why follow it? You're the master at this stuff Kenny you should know better." Stan knew that trusting Kenny when it came to this stuff was the best bet they had. It was either trust him or trust the adults, and Stan had seen plenty adults die. So trusting Kenny was a hands down choice.

"I-I don't know! It was different from the others Stan- It wasn't violent or dangerous... it was calming and I couldn't pick up any underlying magic to show otherwise. Whatever it was it's down this hole since that's where I was walking..." Kenny went quite in thought as he decided what to do next before shaking his head. "Head back to camp Stan."

"What?"

"Head back, I wont be able to rest knowing there's magic like this here while we're stranded. I'm not gonna put you in danger so, head back I'll be back soon." He needed to find a way inside that hole that wouldn't kill him. Kenny turned away and started to walk off before getting grabbed and pulled against Stan's chest taking him by surprise.

"No way dude, I'm not letting you do this by yourself anymore. I'm sorry for giving you the silent treatment okay? I was just scared... don't make me go back alone please." Stan's voice had trailed off over time making Kenny stop and let out a breath nodding as he placed a hand over Stan's arms.

"Alright... just stay close to me alright? We'll do this together."

"Super Best Friends?" Stan asked quietly as Kenny grinned and spun around holding out a hand. Stan took it as Kenny answered back.

"Super Best Friends."

They started their search around the whole itself before slowly branching out around the hill with nothing turned up around it, Stan realized that the hill was almost near the center of the island from how far they had walked making the pair wonder even more what could have happened. They both walked around close to the edge of the hill where it fell back to the sandy floor again as Stan rubbed his chin.

"Maybe the entrance is underground? We might not be able to find it at night even if the moon is bright, it's obvious there's something we're not se-EHCK!" Stan suddenly dropped away from Kenny making him scream as well as his heart stopped. Where Stan had been walking was a hole in the ground, big enough for a large teenager to fall threw, no doubt Stan fell threw with ease.

"STAN!" Kenny screeched before jumping down the whole after him without a second thought. He heard him screaming as he was carried down a slick rock formation, it was almost like a slide.

Kenny crashed into Stan who was on his face at the bottom making them both yelp again and tumble over each other. Kenny immedietly grabbed Stan and pulled him up looking over him in concern.

"Holy shit- are you okay?!" He looked completely panicked as Stan grabbed him and took a breath.

"I'm okay- I'm okay! I was just startled... getting sucked into a hole will do that to ya." He said with a wink as Kenny glared and helped them both up.

"Not funny, I about had a heart attack when you just suddenly fell into the floor." Stan gave him a sheepish smile as he looked up and blinked.

"Well uh... I got us into the hole." He said pointing up. Kenny looked up as well and blinked seeing they were completely underground but moonlight was seeping threw in an area further down.

"Huh... I guess I can let it go if that's the case... just stay close." Kenny muttered as he took Stan's hand and started to walk.

The pair walked threw the caverns and looked around in wonder, the whole place was like nothing they had never seen before, neither of them even knew that this place existed! Further in they found just where the hole lead to, it was a huge open room that had a pool in the center surrounded by rocks, the water was clear but had the smell of salt water showing it was from the ocean.

"This is amazing... this has to be the place the magic was coming from I mean it's so obvious!" Kenny walked away from Stan and stuck his hand in the pool of water noting that it was quite warm, as if it had been hot before "Can you believe this Stan? It's like the discovery of the century!" At the lack of reply Kenny frowned and looked back over to Stan. "Stan?" He blinked at seeing his friend frozen and snapped over to where he was looking to freeze as well.

Oh the floor just inches from the wall, was a boy their age passed out, he had red hair and slightly tanned skin.

The reason Kenny felt his blood run cold and the color drain from his face was the large still healing gash on the boys foot going to his ankle.

"Holy shit..." Stan said breathless.

Kenny couldn't agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> You like it? Well I hope so cause not quiet sure what I'm doing yet, I have a plot but how I carry it I'm not positive yet. As well as the relationships and that jazz, either way hope you enjoyed! And if you did, maybe leave a comment? Thank you! 
> 
> See ya next chapter! 
> 
> Lyn out~


End file.
